


Проблемы?

by ly_rika



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: У Воншика новая студия и старые проблемы.





	

У Воншика новая студия: почти сто квадратных метров стерильно-тихой, выстуженной свободы на двоих — только для него и его музыки. После старой конуры два на полтора — ощущения странные, примерно как жить на футбольном поле.   
Как-то утром Воншик заблудился по пути в ванную и долго втыкал в темноту, открыв дверь гардеробной. Из темноты на него смотрели шланг от пылесоса, коробки и блаженное, выстраданное одиночество.   
— Йоу, Рави, вотсап? — со сна собственный голос прозвучал надтреснуто-незнакомо, как будто чужой.   
Ему, конечно, никто не ответил, зато в ушах дрогнули звуки — еще не мелодия, а только призрак будущего трека, — забился азбукой Морзе ритм, который ни в какую не удавалось поймать накануне вечером. Самый кайф был в том, что Воншик мог прямо сейчас пойти и записать музыку, не отвлекаясь на крики Джехвана, ссоры Хонбина с Хёком из-за компьютерной стрелялки и причитания Хагёна.   
Но пока Воншик добирался до компьютера, призрак музыки пропал, словно растворился в жадно глотающем звуки стометровом пространстве.

***

 

Первое время Воншик спал, по привычке опасаясь лишний раз вытянуть ноги или махнуть локтем, — тело все никак не могло поверить, что под ним здоровенная кровать, а не хлипкая раскладушка, которую можно было разложить полностью, только если до предела задвинуть кресло под компьютерный стол.   
В новой студии была даже кухня, и на ней царила до отвращения идеальная чистота — мусорить было некому, Воншик здесь почти не появлялся. Максимум открыть холодильник, взять ледяную бутылку с водой, скрутить ей крышку, сделать пару глотков, закрыть холодильник (никакой Ча Хагён больше не твердил Воншику, что пить холодное вредно для связок). 

***

 

Санхёк завелся в новой студии сам собой, как заводятся тараканы или плесень.   
Сначала они с Воншиком работали над новой песней, а потом внезапно случилось три часа ночи, и Санхёк уже никуда не поехал. Объективно — уезжать было глупо: из Апгуджона до их общаги в лучшем случае полчаса на машине, и то если без пробок, а вставать в шесть утра.   
Но Санхёк не ушел и на второй день, просто притащил с собой зубную щетку и поставил ее в стакан рядом с Воншиковой.   
Ярко-желтая щетка с глупым толстым цыпленком на ручке поначалу страшно раздражала Воншика, а потом у него просто не осталось времени ее замечать. Пару раз он, усталый и сонный, промахнувшись, хватал щетку Санхёка и чистил ей зубы.   
Санхёк уставал не меньше и тоже с непривычки промахивался — один раз, второй, третий. 

К Воншику приходили друзья, запирались с ним в студии, мотались за пивом, водой и в туалет, то и дело спотыкались о ноги Санхёка, по дурной привычке спавшего на полу где попало (ни одного Ча Хагёна не было рядом, чтобы взять его за шкирку и отвести в кровать).   
Когда Воншик нашел кенгуруху Санхёка на своей музыкальной установке, то собрался серьезно поговорить о границах, квадратных метрах, тишине и личном пространстве. Но сначала они битый час обсуждали текст, и было не до выяснения отношений, потом поехали к стилистам, спорили, кто будет сидеть в минивэне рядом с водителем, танцевали, гримировались, репетировали, записывались — и к ночи Санхёк снова клевал носом на полу в студии.   
Воншик подложил ему под голову подушку и накрыл одеялом: холодало, подкрадывалась зима, не хватало еще, чтобы мелкий свалился с температурой перед самым камбэком.   
Этим же вечером Воншик написал что-то настолько рождественски сладкое, что ему немедленно, прямо среди ночи захотелось напиться самого крепкого в Сеуле, двойного, тройного, четверного эспрессо. Воншик бы так и сделал, будь у него кофемашина. 

***

 

Хонбин пришел где-то через неделю и с порога заявил, что они развели срач и так жить нельзя. Он вернул Санхёкову кенгуруху на место (по мнению Хонбина, «на место» — значит в шкаф Воншика), разгреб черновики, скомканные листы бумаги, банки из-под колы, пива и упаковки от чипсов.   
Он раскрыл все окна, устроил сквозняк, грохотал коробками, хлопал дверцами шкафов, звенел посудой. Студия звучала все громче — крещендо, форте.   
Хонбин улыбался друзьям Воншика, пил больше всех и не пьянел при этом, продолжал улыбаться, светил ямочками, и очень скоро «друзья Воншика» стали «друзьями Хонбина». Воншик даже успел пожаловаться на каком-то интервью.   
— Воншик-и, а ты чего не пьешь? — у Хонбина низкий голос, острая линия челюсти и ямочки, ямочки, две чертовы ямочки на щеках.   
Именно в этот момент Воншику в голову пришла да так там и осталась едкая, металлическая на вкус и колкая на ощупь фраза «Life is light» — осталась, обросла ритмом и плотью, обрела очертания, зазвучала.  
Хонбин, конечно, не поехал в общежитие — он был трезвее остальных, но все равно на ногах держался не твердо. Санхёк одолжил ему свою футболку и распаковал новую зубную щетку, на этот раз с Наруто на ядрено-маджентовой ручке. 

***

 

Джехван не позвонил, не написал — он просто однажды обнаружился на пороге студии с сумкой в руках:   
— Я не могу спать в одиночестве, ты же знаешь.  
— А хёны?   
— У одного мюзикл, у другого… — Джехван хрипло вздохнул и потер переносицу, — тоже мюзикл. Ты же знаешь.   
Воншик знал. И, ни слова не говоря, отодвинулся, пропустил Джехвана в студию.   
Музыка в его голове зазвучала громче, пассионато, рванулась какой-то безумной, пьяной полькой. Нужно было записать, пока она снова не испарилась. А на кухне уже гремели тарелками и дверцами шкафов — что-то делили. Наверное, нашли вчерашнюю заначку с пакетом чипсов и шоколадным печеньем.  
— Эй, почему у вас даже пожрать нечего?   
Студия звучала по-новому, менялась, оживала. В ней с каждым днем становилось меньше темных тихих углов. Студия больше не смотрела на Воншика чуланной молчаливой темнотой — она слушала и разговаривала.

***

 

Хагён не мог не прийти.   
Он придирчиво осмотрел все комнаты, провел ладонью по гладкой деревянной столешнице, покивал: ему здесь явно понравилось.   
— А где спальня, Воншик-и?  
Воншик все еще собирался поговорить с ними о том, что это его студия, место, где может звучать только музыка, но потом вдруг подумал, что не помнит, остались ли у них еще нераспакованные зубные щетки или стоит сгонять в магазин за углом, пока совсем не стемнело.

***

 

Как-то утром Воншик проснулся и долго тер глаза, а потом нос: ему до конца не верилось, что в его студии в самом деле пахнет супом. А когда он наконец дошел до кухни, на ходу натягивая футболку…  
— Умойся и садись есть, — Чон Тэгун в клетчатом фартуке, с засученными до локтей рукавами кивнул на стол. Так, как будто он всегда стоял у этой плиты, как будто не пропадал все это время на репетициях и спектаклях.   
Из крана размеренно, четко капала вода и билась о металлическое нутро мойки. Санхёк в такт доскребал свою миску большой ложкой (Воншик не помнил, чтобы покупал такие) и уже тянулся в тарелку Хонбина, пока тот зевал, глядя в окно. Санхёку бы фокусником работать в цирке.   
А Джехван пользовался тем, что Тэгун не смотрит, и от души набивал рот сладкими кукурузными хлопьями, не забывая при этом что-то орать. С полным ртом и растрепанными волосами он был похож на морского котика.   
Хлопала от сквозняка неплотно прикрытая дверь, Хагён вполголоса обсуждал с менеджером их сегодняшнее расписание, за окном гудели машины, шуршали шинами по асфальту — тишины не было, ее просто не существовало, Воншик ее придумал. То, от чего он пытался сбежать, и было музыкой. 

***

 

Воншик сдался окончательно, когда Санхёк притащил в студию уличного щенка и с порога стал орать, что раз это не общага, то завести животное ему никто не запретит.   
Хагён сказал:   
— Дорвался, — и покачал головой.   
Хонбин протянул восторженным баском:   
— У-о-о-о.  
Джехван орал и радовался громче всех — даже громче Санхёка.  
Тэгун тихо, едва слышно вздохнул и утащил щенка в ванную, купать с Воншиковым шампунем.   
В студии не было и не могло быть тишины.  
Они шестеро слишком вросли друг в друга.


End file.
